what I learned After leaving the DWMA
by xz7hunderxz
Summary: this story will follow a young boy who was betrayed by his friends and left with no other decision than to leave but will a random girl he just met convince him to return
1. Chapter 1

I felt betrayed by the ones I loved I wanted justice. I would not get it though, while I was a murdering machine no amount of training or preparation could train me for my decision to leave the DWMA. I had a weapon and a love of my life named Stephanie. She had a sister named Marianna I just called her murf. She and steph stayed with me all the years I went there and one day she left. It hurt to much to bear to much to stand. I left the DWMA without another thought on the matter. Until one day... I was walking the streets in death city when I was suddenly approached quickly by a young girl and her scythe. She was obviously a meister and I couldn't resist I stuck my foot out and tripped her. The biggest blow seemed to be to her ego though. Anyways she looked up at me with a broken look in her eyes and said "watch it will ya" I replied with a hardy "make me meister scum". As soon as the words came pouring out of my mouth a scythe was swinging at my head. I grabbed the shaft and kicked her ribs disarming her. Obviously she didn't expect that because she stood back up surprise wrote on her face. Here I threw it at her which she caught by the shaft and spun then she proceeded to turn tail and run off. I was then approached by the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. I saw her lips move but honestly I wasn't paying any mind to her at all. She must have been mad though cause she let loose and slapped me good. That brought me back to my senses. "Why would you do that" I implored "cause you wanted that fight" she retorted. She wasn't far off I can't say as though I didn't want that to go the way it did. 


	2. Chapter 2

One thing I did notice though is that she had a badge on her chest. a badge to you may seem silly but to the dwma students a badge controls you. Hers in specific said weapon. Keep in mind of course I do not want to go back to the dwma this is just what started it all I just shruged it off and went back home. Well a few nights later i heard some shuffling in my house. unsure as to what it was i grabed my mac 10 i sleep near, most people say a mac 10 is overkill but I was trained with guns so I didn't realy care. Imagine my suprise when it's the young sythe weilder staring at me. "The school wants you back" she said begrudgingly. I could tell she hated me after what happened a few days before. the look she was giving me sumed up my assumption. How manny options do you have though when death itself wants you to return "as a teacher?" I asked seriusly I thought it was a resonable question. she lauged in my face though like I was the dumbest person she ever met. funny how one snide comment or remark can ruin your day huh. If I went back to this school we would butt heads. I could tell. Once she calmed down enough to talk she said "No as a student. He wants you to finish so you can teach there." this made me think. like I said when death itself wants you try saying no to him. "Fine when do I start." "Next Monday along with the new students, Present your I.D" Which I did Imediatly. "Thanks" She snatched it from my hand and gave me another. You are no longer a two star meister you are now just a one star. Feels so good to get ripped off I thought to myself. Then after she left another thought came to my mind. the beutiful weapon I met days before I drifted off to sleep thinking of her. 


	3. Chapter 3

The whole rest of the week was a blur really. I just did nothing really important but celebrate my last few free days. I did have a plan on becoming a two star meister again. I was going to get a weapon and do as many misions as I could take. But first I need to get a weapon which for me might be hard. I'm a Pretty antisocial guy. But when the day came I didn't Have as much trouble as I previously thought.

On that Monday I arrived thirty minutes early (I know such an over-achiever). There Was another person there. The very same girl whom smacked me earlier that week before. I couldn't believe she had to show up early to. And there talking to her was the scythe meister and a young man with nappy hair whom I can only Imagine was her scythe. When I walked though the doors I could feel the tension rising. The stares I was getting finally got to me. So I stepped out to catch a breather and smoke a cigarette whilst waiting for others to show up.

As the others showed up only one really struck me as friendly. So I stuck close to him and struck up conversation. His name was Colton, and he already had a partner whom from what I saw in their soul wavelengths matched him to a tee. Sadly from what I saw only one weapon there could match my wavelength and that was her. I still don't know her name sadly.

At the seminar we were told to go and find a partner. This for me was finding the most compatible weapon to me. Her. But she hates me for picking fights. As I already know. But I had no other opinion really.

"Hey what's your name" I said not realizing she had her headphones in listening to god knows what. So I said It again before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Huh, Oh it's only just you. What do you need." she asked snidely.

"Well you are the only one here who matches my soul wavelength and I wanna get school done and over with in a hurry." I was almost begging her at this point.

"Brittaniee by the way" She said now smiling "and yes I'll be your weapon."

"Nick and thanks" I said honestly. I could tell this would be a good friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

After the short school day I invited Brittaniee back to my place to talk and get to know her. All in all it went pretty well (I moved into my own place after leaving the dwma). But one thing I wasn't expecting was her to ask about the way my life was after leaving. See what happened after I left is I still had some fight left in me so I joined up deaths little private army. We were sort of peacekeepers who ran secret missions to prevent wars. He didn't want students to do the missions because of how dangerous they are. The missions I didn't really feel like talking about though so I made up stuff like just chilled ya know.

It was getting late so I invited her to stay which worked for her I showed her my guest room and said just remember you have school in the morning. She looked at me and laughed.

"You do too silly" she replied.

"accually I am skipping some to talk to lord death about some missions." I said she just said oh and dropped it as I walked to bed I could still feel the tension. she knew I lied in there earlier but she didn't say anything. And I must say I thank her for that and respecting my privicy but it was almost a fear thing with her at this point. I felt bad but just went on to bed I figgured I would forget about it in the morning.

7:00 came way to early though I thought as my alarm went off in the background. I woke up and went to wake up Brittaniee and let her get ready. She did'nt want to get up either but we had to get to school. When we got to the school we went our seprate ways. At least until a few classes later when my sit down with lord death was over and I had some great news for Brittaniee.

At the class we met at a thought crossed my mind this would be the first time I see her in weapon form. All this time I didn't even know what her weapon form was. But when our prefessor said partner up and go outside for some basic training I knew I would


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed as we began our first mission. We were going to hunt down an enemy of lord deaths, basically more peacekeeping missions from here on out. Thats what I talked with lord death about. Anyway my little private army consisted of me and Brittaniee Colton and Kallisa Mathew and Hailey and Caleb and Joseph. All of my army trained by me in the week and all their weapons being guns. Carrying on this target was planning an overthrow of a small town in the outskirts of some city I cant pronounce.

I held the butt plate closer to my shoulder as we entered the first house. I heard screaming as I kicked in the door but continued my search through the house. as I left I say a man fitting our profile running down the dirty towards another building. I drew up the M2 carbine and looked down the sites and lined up my shot. Out of nowhere Caleb stepped out from behind a house with joseph his shotgun raised and blew him back a good few feet but he got back up. Tough man if you ask me. I raised Brittaniee to his head.

"Soul resonance." I said as our souls began to resonate.

"Ready when you are" she replied.

"Ok lets go hollowpoint headshot." as the bullet tore through his head. It was the end of him.

"Nice Nick" said caleb.

"Thanks get back in the lorry and lets go I'll drive." I said stepping in the drivers seat with Brittaniee in the passenger seat. Everyone else in the bed of the lorry and Brittaniee giving me a look of sadness. I asked her whats up She gave me a serius look and said

"I think I love you" this was weighing heavily on me the whole ride home. After Steph I couldn't date a partner again. But this time I might have to make an exeption


End file.
